


HARRYella

by FoxxyGoddess



Series: Not Quite Abandonded From FF.net [1]
Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Parody, not my best work, originally stared in 2007
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/pseuds/FoxxyGoddess
Summary: the cast of Harry Potter is at my mercy. watch as they r forced, i mean choose to play Cinderella with a twist. Beware slight Yaoi and cursing inside.Originally posted on ff.net





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I'm just borrowing. I'll return them only slightly tramatized.

**bobbi; Ok this is the story of Cinderella, but with the cast of the Harry Potter books. Harry, of course will play the lead part, and**

**draco; wait a sec, how come Harry gets the lead part?**

**bobbi; you wanna play the poor, over worked Cinderella?**

**draco; nevermind.**

**bobbi; so as i was saying, Harry plays the lead, Voldemort will play the evil stepmother and the stepsisters are**

**voldemort; what!? I gotta play a girl? And be Potter's mom as well? No way, never in a million years!**

**bobbi; you only have to wear a dress, and you get to boss Harry around for the most of the story.**

**voldemort; really? like make him be my servent? wear a tutu? or make him kiss a frog?**

**harry; WHAT?!**

**bobbi; yes he will be like a servent, he'll cook and clean for you. and if you want he'll wear a tutu, but you can't make him kiss a frog.**

**harry; thank god.**

**death eaters; why not?**

**bobbi; because it's cruel.**

**snape; i should think so. i mean, come on haven't frogs suffered enough.**

**harry; your more worried about frogs than your own student. that's just mean.**

**ron; your sick, man.**

**hermione; Ron that is no way to speak to our teacher. even if what he said was cruel.**

***Hermione gives Snape a disapproving look. Snape turns away, giving an apology under his breath***

**bobbi; ok, back to what I was saying. umm.. oh yeah roles of harry's stepsisters will be played by Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucious Malfoy. The king will**

**bellatrix & lucious; WHAT THE HELL!?!**

**harry; you hate me, don't you bobbi?**

**bobbi; no i don't hate you. and Bellatrix, Lucious you get to tease Harry and halfway through you get to rip his clothes and leave him standing outside cold and crying.**

**bellatrix & lucious; ok. we're cool.**

**harry; why can't someone else be Cinderella?**

**bobbi; because you match her perfectly. your parents died when you where young, you were forced to cook and clean by your only living family, you recieved an invitation, and your life got better. now i'm gonna finish the cast list and start the story, nobody is gonna interfere got it.**

**fred & george; or else what?**

**bobbi; or else i'm gonna make it so your wearing canine pheromones, so you smell like a dog in heat and put you in a windowless and doorless room with Fluffy.**

**everyone; NOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**bobbi; now where was i? oh yeah, the king and queen will be Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagal.**

***several people roll their eyes. someone mutters 'of course'***

**boobi; Sirius Black will be the fairy god mother.. er i mean father. Hermione will be the royal adviser and Draco..**

**sirius; WHAT?! i am not gonna be a stupid winged fairy with a little crown, no way...**

***giant perfume bottle appears and sprays Sirius. A trapdoor opens under Sirius' feet, he falls into the room below. A slight growl emits from within the darkness***

**sirius; nice doggie, good doggie, stay... NOOOOO!!**

***The trapdoor swings shut. Soft growls and deep moans continue to be heard through the door***

**bobbi; anyone else have something to say?**

***Everyone shakes their head vigorously***

**bobbi; damn i forgot what i was saying. oh well, might as well start the story now.**

***Cast looks from one to the other wondering who is to play the prince, but too afraid to ask***

                  

~*~

                  

****Cinderella** **

**Harry Potter Version**

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom. There lived a poor young _girl_ , who's mother died giving birth then lost his father at a early age and was forced to live with his _stepmother_ , Voldemort and _her_ two evil _daughters_ Bellatrix and Lucius. Poor Harry was forced to cook all the meals for _her_ family, and clean up after _her sisters_.

One day while Harry was cleaning the floors of the entryway, someone knocked. Wiping his hands with a washrag, Harry answered the door. "May I help you?" Harry said politely.　

*snickers could be heard from the backroom, mutters of 'momma's boy' and 'goody two-shoes'*

**bobbi; knock it off or else you'll be joining them!**

***waves hand in the direction of trapdoor***

**all; yes ma'am**

Standing at the entrance was the royal messenger, Ron. With a tired voice he spoke, "I have here, a message stating that every eligible female that has come of age is to attend the Prince's Ball. So that he may find a bride. Attendance is optional, though it is best to come so as not to upset the Queen."

*****Ron gasps for breath as Hermione looks on worriedly*** **

****draco; how did you do that without breathing?** **

****fred; takes after mum, that one does** **

****george; so true** **

*****grinning, the twins run while avoinding hexs thrown at them by Ginny*** **

Holding out the invitation, Ron takes a deep calming breath as Harry covers his ears. Not a second later two high pitched screeches echo of the walls as Harry's _sisters_ come running down the stairs.

                  

~*~

                  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Last Time**   
>  _Holding out the invitation, Ron takes a deep calming breath as Harry covers his ears. Not a second later two high pitched screeches echo off the walls as Harry's sisters come running down the stairs._

                     

~*~

             　

 

**bobbi; and so the story continues.**

**draco; why must you make us suffer?**

**bobbi; cuz it's FUN!!!**

 

**Part 2**

Reaching the ground floor, the sound of heels clack across the newly polished marble. A scream is heard as both Lucious and Bellatrix fall on their butts.

***Snape laughs under his breath as Fred & George fall over laughing***

****bobbi; stop it or else! *gives evil glare*** **

Snickering beneath his hand, Harry opens the door all the way to show their guest the _beautiful view_

"Why are you running _down_ the stairs in your new heels?" Voldemort gracefully descends the stairs with a annoyed look on his face.

**lucius; why the hell am i in heels?**

**bobbi; cuz your playing a step _sister_ , thats why.**

**hagrid; why is that slimy git the one ter walk all smooth like?**

**bobbi; cuz i like having all my body parts attached, and i so don't want harry yelling at me cuz he accidently saw voldy's panties.**

**harry; Oh GOD!!! NOOOOO!!! it was bad enough that i had to see their's, i'll probly go blind if i saw his!!!**

**sirius; how do you think your dad died in this story?**

**ron; why would he marry _him_ in the first place?!**

***Sirius & Remus look at each other***

**sirius & remus; he was drunk?**

**bobbi; ok this is getting stupid!!! on with the story!!!**

"Sorry , we were just trying on our new outfits when we heard that the prince was going to have a ball" Bellatrix smiled sweetly as Lucius gave Harry a death glare, mouthing the words 'you will pay for the panty comment.'

"The prince may have a ball, but that does not give you the right to act like idiotic **_BEEP_** peasants."

**voldemort; why is there a beep in place of the word muggle?**

**bobbi; cuz when you say it, it's a curse word. and all swearing shall be edited out, got it _BEEP_!?**

****all yell; yes ma'am!** **

****bobbi; what did you call me?!** **

*****the sound of crickets passes by*** **

****bobbi; thats what i thought. now on with the story.** **

"We're sorry _mother_." Lucius and Bellatrix say in unison, while smiling sweetly to their _mother_.

**voldemort; either of you ever call me that again and i will..**

**bobbi; you'll what? *taps foot while glaring menacingly***

***Voldemort pales slightly***

**bobbi; thats what i thought, shall we continue?**

***all nod their head***

"It's alright, just don't do it again _dears_." Voldemort said, looking endearingly towards _her daughters_. 'please don't kill us lord, she is making us do this.' Bellatrix whispered while glaring at Bobbi.

**bobbi; all right thats it, i'm starting a new story. and i shall make you all suffer!!!!**

****draco; what could be worse then this?** **

****bobbi; the story will be harry as a girl *Harry looks close to tears* and will have EVERYONE fall in lust with her!!!** **

*****the sound of crickets passes by again*** **

****bobbi; and voldemort has draco seduce the female harry, but when he fails the dark lord molests him!!!** **

*****Draco looks horror-struck, Lucius turns green*** **

****Pixi; Oooh, Shota!!! Yay, more YAOI!!!!** **

****bobbi; what the hell?! get back in the box! this isn't Neko Love!!! **get back here!!**** **

*****Bobbi chases Pixi around backstage*** **

****ron; does this mean we're off the hook?** **

****bobbi; *from backstage* don't think i'm finished yet. the story will go on once i capture her and return.** **

****Pixi; *also from backstage* you'll never catch me, hahaha!!** **

　


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Last Time**
> 
> _"It's alright, just don't do it again dears." Voldemort said, looking endearingly towards her daughters. 'please don't kill us lord, she is making us do this.' Bellatrix whispered while glaring at Bobbi._

                        

~*~

                     

**bobbi; *returns from backstage* don't worry she's in the box. now on with the story.**

**Pixi; *from inside the box* you'll can't keep me in here forever, hahaha!!**

**bobbi; ignore her.**

 

**Part 3**

 

"We promise we won't _mother_." the _sisters_ said in unison.

**harry; please god, shoot me now?**

**bobbi; i would but i need you for this to much.**

"See that you do, my _dears_." Voldemort said to _her_ children. _She_ then took the missive from the messenger boy, slamming the door on his face.

**ron; OWW!!! that hurt, ya slimy arse! *Ron rubbed his abused nose***

**bobbi; don't even think of retaliating or else!!! *looking evilly at the cast***

***insert dramatic music and ominous thunder here***

**draco; how'd you do that?**

**bobbi; i am the author, i can do anything! now back to the story.**

**"It seems that the ball will be at 7 tonight. We haven't got time to lose, Harry will help you two get ready." Voldemort said with vigor.**

**bobbi; to save time and keep my fingers from hurting, we will now skip the part of them telling harry that he cant go. as well as the part where they rip his clothes.**

**lucius; why not?**

**bobbi; cuz if i do it will turn into a sex scene. any of you three wanna be the one to fuck harry?**

***the set goes deathly quiet***

**bobbi; ok now.**

***time skip to after the three horrors leave for the ball***

Harry hangs his head as the tears fall. The ruined pieces of his clothes scattered around him. Shivering from the cold, Harry wrapped his arm tightly around himself.

Warm arms encircle him, startling him.

"It's alright Harry, I'm not gonna hurt you." Sirius said softly as he rubbed Harry's back soothingly.

"Who, who are you?" Harry asked quietly, looking up with tear filled green eyes into calm grey ones.

"I'm your fairy godfather." he said after a short pause.

**bobbi; not a word from any of you, or else!**

"Your my... Does that mean you can do magic?" curiosity flooded his deep green eyes.

"Yes it does." Sirius replied with a smirk, as he watched Harry's face lighten up.

***Fred holds up his hand***

**bobbi; yes fred what is it?**

**fred; what's with the comments about harry's eyes?**

**bobbi; i happen to have a thing for green eyes, so just deal with it!**

***George holds up his hand***

**bobbi; what is it george?**

**george; well you said no swearing, but you let ron arse why?**

**bobbi; cuz i'm american, so british swear words like that don't bug me.**

**fred; cool.**

**bobbi; now back to the story.**

***from somewhere in the rafters* ya slimy arse, it's not shota!**

***somewhere to the left* yes it is, cuz harry is only... Oi! how old is harry in this story?**

**bobbi; oh he's about, wait who the hell are you!?**

***the two land on the floor***

**pixi; it's just us.**

**bobbi; oh my god!! run for your lives!!!! *runs away* it's Duckie from Hell**

**duckie; i only wanna play *pouts, then flashes fangs***

**cast; AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! runaway!!**

**pixi; damn, i wanted to kno how old the cutie was in the story.**

**duckie; don't matter what age, it's still not shota.**

**pixi; it is!**

**duckie; it isn't!**

**pixi; it is!**

**duckie; isn't!**

**pixi; is!**

**duckie; isn't!**

***they argue on into the night***

**bobbi; make the duckie go away roy, make it go away *cries in corner***

***Roy Mustang pops up***

**roy; how the hell did i get here?**

**bobbi; kill the duckie and you can BEEP edward, and have him in a pink & black miniskirt.**

**roy; sure *snap***

**duckie; i'm melting, i'm melting! oh what a world.**

**wicked witch of the west; hey thats my line!!**

**bobbi; get the hell out, no witches aloud. except if harry wears a dress. ok how lets stop before this gets stupid, er more stupid.**

                        

~*~

                     

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Last Time**
> 
> _"Your my... Does that mean you can do magic?" curiosity flooded his deep green eyes.  
>  "Yes it does." Sirius replied with a smirk, as he watched Harry's face lighten up._

                       

~*~

                       

**bobbi; *crawls out from under desk* don't worry, i think roy was able to kill him, for now.**

**roy; you promise i can BEEP ed, with him in a miniskirt for as lond as i want?**

**bobbi; yes, that is your reward for saving me, harry, and remus.**

**rest of cast; what about us!?**

**bobbi; oh and them too.**

***Edward pops up, reads last chapter***

**ed; i will not wear a miniskirt!!!**

**bobbi; ignore the cute kitty.**

***Roy picks up kitten Edward, and pets him***

**roy; we'll be going now. *turns back into a kitty and both disappear***

　

**Part 4**

 

Harry stood up with the help of his godfather. "Now, lets see what I can do about this thing your wearing. When I'm done it will make your _sisters_ clothes look like rags."

**bobbi; again, we're gonna skip forward.**

**draco; why?**

**bobbi; cause it's full of singing.**

**remus; but i wanna hear sirius sing. *pout***

**bobbi; no not the puppy pout. must resist. *grabs Pocky* here if i give you some will you not do that again?**

**remus; YES! *starts eating Pocky***

**bobbi; no more Pocky left. *cries***

***Harry starts to pout***

Harry looked at himself, he was gorgeous. He wore a long black coat that wrapped around his body, molding to his figure like a dress. The short sleeved coat closed over a long sleeved vibrant green shirt. Fingerless gloves made his hands appear even more slender and his nails that much longer.

Tight black pants covered his thighs, practially painted on. With a deep green belt and ribbons that laced up his calves. Black heeled boots could be seen reaching mid-calf.

A single earring pierced each of Harry's ears. On the left was a piece of black marble incasing the lobe. On the right a band with a green jewel clung to the upper cartliage.

**bobbi; somebody get me a mop! *gets handed one then starts to clean the floor***

**remus; what are you doing?**

**bobbi; cleaning up the drool from them *points at most of cast***

**Sirius then handed Harry a helmet. "Hop on." The motorcycle roared to life as Sirius drove Harry to the ball.**

**bobbi; stop drooling on my clean floor!!!**

**cast; sorry**

**bobbi; ok next chapter will be the ball**

                       

~*~

                       

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Last Time**
> 
> _Sirius then handed Harry a helmet. "Hop on." The motorcycle roared to life as Sirius drove Harry to the ball._

                         

~*~

                        

All the people had dressed up for the ball. Everyone was happy, except for the prince.

**draco; oh my god! you made HIM the prince!?**

**bobbi; hush don't spoil the surprise. the audience doesn't know who he is yet, and neither does harry!**

The prince sat restless on his throne as women, and some men, came and asked for a dance with him. He refused them all.

**sirius; damn that guy is hot**

**remus; don't tell me you don't recognize him?**

**sirius; i'd remember meeting a hottie like that**

**bobbi; just so the fans know everyone was given a mask before entering which you have to wear, even the royal family. ok cue Cinderella at front entrance.**

Harry pulled on the velvet green mask as he walked down the stairs to the ballroom floor. Glancing around, Harry spotted _her_ family, then headed in the other direction. While keeping an eye on them, Harry's foot slipped causing _her_ to fall into the arms of the dancing couple beside _her_.

With a little push, the man had Harry in his arms forcing the woman to walk away teary eyed. "Thank you, you have no idea how long I've been trying to get away from her." A deep tenor purred into Harry's ear.

"Thanks for catching, I guess we're even." Harry looked into his savior's face but could not see anything but his lips and eyes, the mask covered the rest.

A new melody picked up, The man held his hand out in offering. Harry wrapped their hands together letting the man lead.

**ron; they're gonna kill you when they find out.**

**bobbi & pixi; SHUT UP!!! I WANNA WATCH THIS!!!**

The two danced gracefully around the dance floor, catching the attention of the others. Many songs were played, but still the couple would not part. Seeing that his partner was beginning to tire, the prince lead _her_ the balcony. Not knowing what to say, they both stood in silence enjoying the cool breeze. After a few minutes they turn to look at each other at the same time, letting their eyes meet. Slowly they lean closer not even blinking.

Just as their lips are about to touch, the clock starts to strike twelve. Harry then remember what Sirius had said about returning before midnight. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

In his hurry Harry didn't notice the green band earring fall. Running down through the gates, Harry hopped onto the motorcycle. It roared to life and drove off with Harry looking back at the prince.

**bobbi; pixi what are you doing?**

**pixi; nothing *grabs tissue***

**bobbi; are you crying?**

**pixi; NO! *grabs more tissues***

**bobbi; ok then, we're gonna skip the part were the prince talks to his family. then finds out that the earring he found is magic and will help him find his _love_. see you guys next chapter.**

                        

~*~

                        

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Last Time**
> 
> _In his hurry Harry didn't notice the green band earring fall. Running down through the gates, Harry hopped onto the motorcycle. It roared to life and drove off with Harry looking back at the prince._
> 
> 　

                       

~*~

                    

"How many more houses do we have to stop at?" Whined Draco as the car drove down the street. Having set out to find his 'princess'

**bobbi; not a damn word!!!!**

the prince went to every house, dragging along Hermione the royal advisor and the captain of the royal guard Draco. All day they searched for the one who could touch the earring. Everyone who tried to claim it as theirs was burned by the magic that protected it. Only the prince and his 'beloved' would be unharmed by it.

Finally after searching the entire city, they came to the last house on the outskirts of town. "This is the last stop I swear. If 'she' is not here we will return to the castle." the prince said to calm the disgruntled Draco.

Hermione knocked as Draco was forcibly removed from the car. "You swear this is the last place?" he whined as he stood to side of the prince.

"Yes!" both the prince and Hermione yelled.

Turning to face the now open door, all three saw a raven haired boy standing before them with an eyebrow raised in confusion. "Um, hello? May I help you?" the boy asked in a timid tone.

Draco stepped forward, "Yes, the prince here," he inclined his head to Snape, "would like a word with the owners of this place."

**sirius; noooo!**

**remus; pay up boys *smirk***

***Fred & George pull out a bag of Galleons and hands it to Remus***

**ginny; you were betting!?**

**fred; only on who**

**george; the prince was**

**both; they'll make such a happy couple**

***twins smirk***

**bobbi; sorry outta time see you later!!!**

                   

~*~

                      


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Last Time**
> 
> _Draco stepped forward, "Yes, the prince here," he inclined his head to Snape, "would like a word with the owners of this place."_

                                  

~*~

                                  

**bobbi; stop doing that!**

**remus; doing what? *gives the confused puppy look***

**bobbi; .................*drool***

**ginny; i think you melted her brain?**

**bobbi; enough of this *wipes mouth* we're just getting to the part where the prince and his _princess_ live happily ever after. so on with the story!**

**fred; i wonder what harry's**

**george; parents think of this?**

**sirius; probably enjoying the show**

                                  

~*~

                                  

**up in heaven somewhere, Lily Potter is laughing behind her hand, while her husband has already fallen to the floor holding his sides laughing his head off.**

****

~*~

                                  

Harry pulled the door fully open, stepping to the side. Bowing his head, Harry softly welcomed them in.

The captain of the guard breezed past, straight into the room while the royal advisor followed close behind. The prince entered at a more sedate pace, unable to place the familiarity of the young man at the door.

**george; that was a bit formal. shouldn't they recognize each other on sight?**

**fred; well they can't just ride off into the sunset, there needs to be some kind of struggle or it seems too easy and the story just falls apart for the audience**

**bobbi; what he said**

**sirius; you don't even know what you're doing anymore, do you?**

**bobbi; that would imply i knew what i was doing to begin with**

**cast; WHAT!?!?**

***bobbi whistles innocently***

***cast facepalms***

**bobbi; ok, no more talking til the end**

"So is there anyone else here or can we head back to the palace now?" Draco couldn't help but look hopeful as he spoke, causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

"The _lady_ of the house is out back in the garden with _her daughters_ ," Harry kept his head down as he turned, "I'll go tell them you're here."

He walked quickly to the back, then ran through the doors. Nearly running over Lucius.

"Prince… Here… Talk… Mother… Now…" Harry scrabbled to get the words out.

"Huh?"

Taking a calming breath, Harry started over, "The prince is here to talk with our… you-know-who about something"

"And I'm supposed to just believe this isn't a ploy to get out of your chores"

"Look for yourself. He and two others are in the front hall." Together they leaned their heads past the door to spy the handsome prince.

**bobbi; ever since the first potter movie and i saw Alan Rickman as Severus Snape i have been in LUUUURVE!!!! to me he is really hot, so don't even try saying a word otherwise. i shall smite you where you stand! *shakes angry fist***

***cast looks everywhere but at bobbi as pixi weilds a hammer menacingly at them from behind bobbi***

**bobbi; ok my fingers are freezing, can't type anymore.**

**sirius; you can't just leave it like that!**

**bobbi; watch me. hopefully the next chapter will be done soon. sorry it took so long for this one**

                                  

~*~

                                  

　

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Last Time**
> 
> _"Look for yourself. He and two others are in the front hall." Together they leaned their heads past the door to spy the handsome prince._

                     

~*~

                     

**bobbi; i'm sure many of you reading this probably hate me, i know the cast does**

**draco; hell yes we do!**

**bobbi; ignore that, i always do**

***gloom decends upon the cast***

**bobbi; and now back to what you're really here for**

**fred; about time, you've even got a laptop now and**

**george; yet you're still not finished with this?**

**bobbi; there is a very good reason for that**

***twins roll eyes in disbelief***

**bobbi; whatever, can we just do this now?**

　

**Part 8**

                     

~*~

                     

"Huh? What could they be doing here?" Lucius asked Harry as they both straightened.

"I have no idea. They want to talk to _her_ for some reason." Both turned toward where Voldemort was lounging in a wicker chair sipping tea with _her_ daughter Bellatrix.

Voldemort was wearing black designer jeans with a rich dark blue button up. While Bellatrix was wearing a dark red corset gown with a lace fringe and black silk gloves. Both seemed to be having a heated argument with harsh hand gestures and growled out whispers.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Harry asked Lucius as they watched Voldemort put down his drink with force. Nearly spilling it's contents across the table.

"You, definitely." Lucious said as the table rocked slightly.

Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped from the doorway and approached _her family_.

"Excuse me, Ma'am. There are some people here that wish to speak with you."

Without looking away from _her_ daughter, Voldemort responded, "Tell them to go away and come back later in the week. I am busy for the rest of day."

"I can't do that," Harry flinched as both turned to glare at him. "They're here on behalf of the Royal family."

"What!"

"Control yourself, my dear. You, brat, let them in to the parlor, serve them and then make yourself scarce."

Harry turned and rushed back to the front hall.

"The _lady_ of the house wishes you welcome. This way please." Harry ushered the three into the parlor. "I'll be right back with refreshments. Anything specific you might want?"

"I would like some tea, Earl Gray, preferably. And some biscuits if you have some on hand." Hermione asked as she sat down on one of the couches.

"Coffee, two sugars, no cream." Draco ordered as he claimed the other side of the couch.

Harry looked to Snape, who had chosen the armchair by the window. "I am fine, thank you."

Harry left for the kitchen, passing _her family_ in the hall.

**bobbi; and cut! and we're outta here because none of the cast feel like talking**

***muffled yelling eminates from inside the giant sack behind Bobbi***

**bobbi; bye bye people!**

                     

~*~

                     

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Last Time**
> 
> _Harry looked to Snape, who had chosen the armchair by the window. "I am fine, thank you."  
>  Harry left for the kitchen, passing her family in the hall._

****

~*~

                           

****bobbi; okay, here comes the part where the 'prince' finally finds his 'princess'** **

**remus; i'm surprised neither has tried to kill you yet**

**bobbi; oh, they've tried. how do you think we got to this? *points to giant sack***

**muffled voices; let us out!**

**bobbi; now on with the story before they get themselves out**

                           

~*~

                           

Harry walked back into the parlor carrying a full tray. It took everything he had not to drop it when he heard the scream.

Bellatrix dropped something as she screamed at the sight of flames surrounding her hand.

Lucius rushed forward, covering Bellatrix's hand with part of his coat hoping to stop the flames. Thankfully the flames vanished as quickly as they appeared, leaving Bellatrix burn free.

"Oh did I forget to mention it burns anyone who is not the prince or it's rightful owner?" Draco said casually as he examined his nails.

"It would seem you did," Bellatrix said through clenched teeth as she clutched hand closer to herself.

"My mistake then," Draco looked to the woman, "Sorry."

Both the prince and the advisor held back smiles at the blonde's behavior toward the screeching woman.

Quietly, Harry approached the group, setting down the tray within their reach. As he turned to leave a glint of green caught his eye. Looking he spotted his earring from last night's ball, snatching it up Harry pocketed the jewelry before anyone noticed it.

As he left he didn't see the black eyes watching his back, that had seen his actions seconds prior.

Given the glaring match going on, it was easy for the owner of said eyes to slip away after the raven haired servant.

                           

~*~

                           

The sight that greeted the five that the prince had left behind shocked them all.

There was the prince, his face barely more than inch away from the servant.

THE SERVANT!

Smiling like the cat that got both the cream and the canary. Their posture screamed of intimacy, the kind one only has with a certain individual.

"Sire?" Hermione was hesitant to interrupt, "What are you doing, exactly?"

Smirking, Snape held up something in his hand, "I am merely returning something that was lost."

Deftly he put the earring on the servant's ear, back in its proper place the green seemed to shine brighter.

"Thank you for returning it to me," the servant said, his hand fiddling with it, "I hadn't even realized I'd lost it at the time."

"How is this possible?" Bellatrix screamed, "I couldn't get near it without it sparking, but _she_ can actually put it on. What the hell is going on!?"

**bobbi; and one more to go and we're done, promise.**

**remus; you know they are going to kill once this is over.**

**bobbi; i know, but it'll be worth it.**

                           

~*~  

                           


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Last Time**
> 
> _"How is this possible?" Bellatrix screamed, "I couldn't get near it without it sparking, but she can actually put it on. What the hell is going on!?"_

                     

 

~*~

                     

Turns out that what was going on is this:

The prince found his _princess_. _She_ was just a he is all.

The prince took his _princess_ away from _her_ evil _family_.

The king and queen were happy that their _son_ was happy. And there were potions for when the happy couple decided to have kids.

Because the king and queen were going to have grandkids, end of discussion.

The _princess_ liked _her_ new life very much, even if everyone referred to him as a _her_.

The prince always made sure to treat his love with the utmost care and affection. Which he did naturally, though having a pissed off fairy god father threating severe physical harm if he upset his beloved godchild in anyway was also a good incentive to behave properly.

And they lived a, if not normal, very eventful happily ever after.

　

**The End**

　

**bobbi; we are done, people.**

**cast; FINALLY!!!!!!!**

**harry; FREEDOM!**

***he and several others run far, far away***

**bobbi; it wasn't that bad. was it?**

**remus; it was... time consuming, what with the delays.**

**bobbi; that's all you have to say?**

**remus; i wasn't really involved in it, just part of the captive audience.**

**bobbi; you think i should write a sequel?**

**remus; it's your funeral.**

**bobbi; well that answers that. thanks for sticking with it, goodnight and goodbye everyone.**

***waves bye bye to the readers***

                     

~*~

                     


	11. the fun ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Last Time**
> 
>  
> 
> _"How is this possible?" Bellatrix screamed, "I couldn't get near it without it sparking, but she can actually put it on. What the hell is going on!?"_

                   

~*~

                            

**bobbi: and you thought it was over.**

                                   

~*~

                                  

Harry hadn't noticed the others entering the kitchen, the feel of the prince's hand cradling his face consuming all his thoughts.

Even Bellatrix scream couldn't seem to shake him from his daze.

His chest felt tight with the look the affection the prince was giving him.

The world just faded away, for them each other was all that exsisted.

**bobbi; just so you know, these two are not actually them. they are fleur and bill under enchantment. by no means was harry or snape willing to play out the scene _i_ wanted, so they finished in the last chapter with that 'ending'. and now back to the action**

Harry was wrenched from the prince's side, _her_ arm in the tight grip of _her stepmother_.

"My apologies, Sire. Our maid should never have stolen your property. _She_ will be punished immediately." Voldemort glared at Harry as _she_ pulled _her_ charge away.

**not-harry; NOO!! *Fleur starts crying, so Bill rushes over to calm her***

**bill(who looks like snape); it's not really him, love. it's just fred, he's the same as us**

**fleur; are you sure? *sniffle***

**fred in the guise of voldemort; ya sis, the oh so bad dark lord didn't want to be here for this either. but they're *points to Bellatrix and Lucious* still them.**

**bill; see there's nothing to worry about**

**fleur; okay *takes deep breath* i am sorry, i am ready to continue**

Voldemort tried to take Harry away, only for the royal guard to stop _her_.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I can't let you do that." Draco blocked the doorway. "Would you please let the girl go?" His tone making it a demand and not a question.

The prince walked up and gently took Harry from _her stepmother's_ grasp and lead _her_ from the kitchen.

He proceeded to guide _her_ back to the parlor to talk.

Once they were away from everyone else, no words came. There were so many things he had wanted to say once he had found his mystery lady, but his mind drew a blank.

Harry was stunned, _she_ had never thought _she_ would see the prince again so was completely unprepared to say anything.

And so there they stood in, surprisingly comfortable, silence, gazing at one another.

The prince slowly lifted his hand and grazed his knuckles against Harry's cheek. _She_ sighed, closing _her_ eyes and leaning into the touch.

Smiling softly, the prince leaned and rested his forehead against _hers_ , "Marry me, please?"

Gasping, Harry leaned back and stared blinking at him.

"You... you don't even know me!" _she_ said in a whisper.

"I know enough. What didn't we talk about as we danced last night?" He cupped the side of _her_ face once more, "I have never felt this way about any one. Not this at ease or as completely. You calm my nerves as you set my heart ablaze. Ever since you ran from the ball, I haven't gotten you from my mind."

"You don't mean that." Harry looked away, "This is.. it's just infatuation. It will pass."

"No," he brought _her_ eyes back to him, "Even at the most mundane things, all I could think was 'Would she be as bored or would she somehow make it into something fun?'. I want to know what you're thinking, what you feel about things."

He held _her_ face in his hands, thumbs stroking _her_ cheeks, "I.. I think I love you. These feelings will only grow. I can't choose who my heart wants, even if I wanted to. Which I don't. Please, come with me. Be my queen?"

**bobbi; and CUT! we will continue from here next time**

**audience; WHY!?!?!**

**bobbi; cuz i like torturing you guys. K, I love you, bye bye!**

                                  

~*~

                                  


End file.
